1. Filed of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display including a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode has received attention. Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-emission characteristic and, unlike a liquid crystal display device, does not require a separate light source, a thickness and a weight of the entire display device may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high-definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, a plurality of thin film transistors arranged on the substrate, and an organic light emitting diode connected to the thin film transistor. Recently, a flexible organic light emitting diode display including a flexible substrate containing a polymer material as a substrate capable of being bent has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art under 35 U.S.C. §102.